1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable composition that can be cured readily by action of moisture, and particularly to a room temperature curable composition that can provide a cured product having excellent solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance and cold resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there is known a so-called room temperature curable composition that is preserved stably with fluidity under hermetic sealed conditions but cured to form a rubber-like elastomer at room temperature by action of atmospheric moisture. Such a curable composition is widely used as sealants, coating materials, adhesives and the like in the fields of building industry, machine industry and electric industry.
However, any known room temperature curable compositions can not provide a cured product that is excellent in all the characteristics of solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance and cold resistance. For example, room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions can provide a cured product excellent in heat resistance and cold resistance, but the cured product is unsatisfactory in solvent resistance and chemical resistance. Further, the cured products of other room temperature curable compositions have poor heat resistance.